


Gant

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [113]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori wakes with a start, reaching for the knife that lives under his pillow, taking a moment to realize it's properly morning, and what's woke him is a knock at Thorin's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gant

**Author's Note:**

> Nori, a conversation with Thorin and Kíli  
> Prompt: Lamp  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

The lamp is turned low, barely allowing enough light out into the room for anyone to see, even dwarves who see well in the dark. Nori sometimes contemplates turning it so the light is extinguished entirely, but Thorin would prefer not to be in the utter dark. Perhaps it is because they'd always met before in the dimness of a forge, not the lightlessness of a deep-stone bed chamber. Of course, before, they'd been a smith and a thief, not a king and a... well, Nori doesn't really know what he is, these days. Not a thief, not really.

"You're mine," Thorin had said, the one time he mentioned he wasn't entirely sure what he was. "Do you need to be something else?"

Maybe not something else, but something more than just Thorin's lover. Not because Nori isn't openly Consort, but because Nori cannot just be a pampered lover. He doesn't even really know how to stay in one place for long, and he's beginning to itch to leave Erebor, at least for a while.

He sighs softly, curling a little closer to Thorin to attempt to return to sleep, though it's beginning to get late enough - or early enough - that he should slip away and back to the apartments he shares with Dori. That he stays this late at all is a sign he's getting too comfortable with how things are, and he really should follow the urge to leave.

Nori wakes with a start, reaching for the knife that lives under his pillow, taking a moment to realize it's properly morning, and what's woke him is a knock at Thorin's door. Too late to leave now, at least not without risking revealing more about the hidden ways in and out that only a thief would know than he cares to. It also means he has to pretend to at least some respectability, and not let whoever is at the door know he sleeps with a knife - some would take it the wrong way, and he doesn't want the political headache that would cause Thorin and Balin and Dis.

Thorin gives him an amused smile before getting out of bed, reaching for the robe draped across one of the chairs next to the hearth so he can wrap it around himself before answering. Kíli is there, already dressed and with his hair properly braided for once, with a piece of parchment in one hand. Nori supposes the proper appearance is thanks to Tauriel, and for that alone he can pretend not to know what is between Kíli and the elf.

Nori doesn't bother with anything more than making sure the blankets are pulled up around his waist as he sits up, watching and listening. Kíli isn't someone he needs to worry about seeing him here, as he's already aware of the bond between Thorin and Nori. Much to Nori's annoyance, sometimes.

Kíli glances at Nori as he steps inside, making for the chairs next to the hearth while Thorin closes the door behind him. Fiddling with the piece of parchment he has in hand, and not speaking until Thorin prompts him with a raised eyebrow.

"Denethor sent an invitation to his wedding." Kíli holds out the parchment to Thorin. "He sent it to me, rather than to you, which I don't understand. I'm not even your heir."

"But you are the one I sent to negotiate with his father," Thorin reminds Kíli as he takes the invitation, looking over it, his eyebrows going up. "Do I wish to know why he's asked that you bring a 'discreet, well-bred man from Dale', as well as yourself and Tauriel?"

There's a hint of distaste in Thorin's voice when he mentions Tauriel, but Nori doesn't expect Thorin will ever do more than tolerate the elf.

"Um." Kíli looks down at his feet, his cheeks pink. "Denethor is a little like you? Not male-bodied." He looks up again, a bit of a smile on his face. "I promised that if he needed help, I'd do what I could. I just wasn't sure he'd even understand, or ask for anything. I don't know how, though."

Nori blinks, watching Thorin's expression with amusement as a variety of emotions cross it. When it's clear Thorin isn't going to be any help, Nori leans back against the pillows a little, meeting Kíli's gaze when the prince looks over at him.

"Take Bain with you, if he hasn't received his own invitation. He's descended from kings, so he ought to be well-bred enough for Denethor's purposes. And he'll keep his mouth shut, unless he wants his sister's wrath descending on his head." Nori pauses, and smiles sharply. "Just don't ask either of us to explain this whole scheme to him."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bain will be Boromir's father, at least in deed. No, Boromir's not likely to ever find out, because why should he? Denethor will be his father in all ways save blood, and no one but Denethor and Finduilas (at least in Gondor) will know that. How, I'm still working out details. Because servants are everywhere, and servants talk. Although, there are rather fewer of them surrounding Denethor than had worked for Ecthelion, mostly because Denethor does have a secret to keep closely guarded.
> 
> Title means "promise".


End file.
